GilxSaber Stories
by WielderoftheSilverSword
Summary: A series of GilxSaber stories (Because there aren't enough). No exact time frames. They are not connected in anyway (To each other). Please! Please give me prompts and Reviews! :D Some will be AU and some OOC so be wary!
1. One DateThat's it

"A cafe?" Saber's azure eyes narrowed, a low chuckle snapped her attention towards the blonde next to her.

"Yes? Is there something amiss? Does my choice displease you?" His crimson eyes narrowed and his lips formed a smirk in amusement.

"I-well, no...I assumed that you would prefer somewhere more..expensive?" She sounded uncertain. Now he laughed outright.

"True, I don't usually lower myself to dine in such common place with mongrels, but I assumed you would not appreciate my taste. Am I correct?" Gilgamesh lowered his blood red gaze to Saber's thoughtful face.

"I suppose you are correct..." His grin became wicked.

"See? Now, let's go" He took her hand and dragged her to the door. Upon closer inspection Saber noticed that the cafe was still for those of 'higher class'. "M'lady." Gilgamesh bowed with a smirk as she blushed faintly and entered the open door. It was full. It seemed as though every table was taken. Her plans of running for it were quickly when Gilgamesh wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to a set of stairs. She struggled against him only for his hold to tighten possessively. She sighed at the absurdity of it all.

"A reservation for 'The King of Heroes'. " Saber stifled her laugh when Gil glared at her, looking slightly miffed. "Is something amusing you? My title perhaps?"

"No! No...uh I just remembered something entertaining." Saber felt her face heat up from the intensity of his gaze.

"Care to share this memory?" He leaned in with his infuriating smirk plastered on his face. She blushed and turned her face. Gilgamesh chuckled and led her further up the stairs. "No matter, come let us dine together." They arrived at the top and Saber looked around. Most definitely an extravagent place. He lowered his arm to her hand and tugged gently until she moved with him. He led her to a table in the corner, near a window overlooking the city. A blood-red rose stood alone in a vase.

"Is it to your liking?" He asked as he, surprisingly, pulled her chair out.

"Yes, I suppose it is. You have fine taste."

"I am glad. These common mongrels made me pay a hefty sum for it though." He clasped his hands on the table and gazed at Saber. She felt her face flush once more, as she has never really been the object of a man's gaze. A genuine grin lit up his face as he noticed the red dusting her cheeks.

"Now, what would you eat?" He signaled a waiter and they ordered.

"I didn't know there were cafes like this." She gestured lightly around her.

"Yes, well I made that fool, Kotomine, find it. The mongrel took his time." They sat in a comfortable (on Gil's part) silence as he observed her reaction and she listened to the quiet music around them. Saber broke the silence.

"Why are we here?" A somewhat confused look came onto his face.

"What do you mean?" She met his eyes with hers and found genuine curiousity.

"I mean why are we _here_ acting polite and civil to each other. You aren't usually like this. Wait, you're never like this." She searched his face as he thought about his answer. His golden hair, let loose for now, fell lightly on his face. She had a sudden urge to brush it back but shook it away. His crimson gaze was now on the solitary rose. She saw ancient wisdom in those eyes, a distant look of longing was portrayed in them.

"You are right...it's not often I find someone worthy of sharing my time...I do know how to be a gentleman...I just never..." He trailed off. Saber wasn't giving up.

"You didn't answer my question. Why am _I_ here. Why did you invite me here?" He lifted his faze and met her eyes.

"I truly did, and do, wish to ...spend time with you... surprising as that is. I find you to be refreshing and entertaining." She was about to protest but he continued. "I enjoy the challenge you provide, yes, but I know you are not just an object to toss around. I may have believed that before, and at times may act like so...but..." There was a very faint blush about his face and Saber fought the urge to smile.

"You acknowledge my kingship?"

"You could say that... You are a worthy king I suppose...A worthy opponent and...I would be honored if you would be my queen."

"I am a king. I am no queen." She stared at him in defiance.

"You see? You are not easily tamed my lioness, and I am very persistant. I hope that one day you would see me in a different light. One day perhaps you would consent to be my queen." He smirked, a bit of his old self showing. Saber sighed.

"Right, enough of this. I am hungry." She began to eat as the food had already arrived. She heard a soft chuckle but ignored it. Some time later they walked side-by-side in the moonlight.

"See? Was that really so terrible?" He turned his head to properly look at the woman, yes woman, beside him. Saber shrugged.

"I guess it could have been worse." Seeing the wounded look on his face she sighed. "We may have to do that again for me to properly decide. A grin appeared instantly on his face. Saber shook her head on amusement. It was time to say goodnight and they faced each other.

"Well, Lioness, I suppose I must begone." He smirked and his red eyes shone with mirth.

"Yes Archer, I suppose you must." She said bluntly. He laughed and shook his head.

"May I at least have a parting kiss?" He leaned in mischieviously. She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back gently. Saber smiled a bit.

"No. You may not."He pouted and turned his back.

"Farewell my dear, may you be mine yet." He laughed. Saber made up her mind and before he vanished she turned him around, looked him in the eye and kissed his cheek. She blushed and let him go. She missed the surprised yet elated look on his face as he lifted his hand to touch his cheek.

"Goodnight, Gilgamesh." She walked off.

"Goodnight my lioness..." A gentle smile was on his face. He turned and evaporated into golden particles...


	2. Unlike Your Father

**This story is not related to the other one. These are series of one-shots (Or more if you want). Enjoy! Tried to keep it in character.**

* * *

Saber stood , looking down, her hand was on her abdomen. Her face was twisted in worry.

"H-how...?" Her voice was quiet. She looked up at her reflection. How did this happen. How did it come to this. Questions ran through her head. How would **he** react?

"M'lady?" Anid, her 'appointed' servant, a gift from her ever so thoughtful husband. She sneered at the thought. Anid came to her side. "Are you alright?" Saber shook her head, not trusting her voice for fear of breaking down in tears. Never before has she ever felt this weak, this vulnerable...

"Anid..." Her voice cracked. "Where is the k-king?" Her voice was shaky.

"He is meeting with others. It is not wise to disturb him now." Anid bowed. Saber swallowed thickly.

"No...it may not be wise...but it is still necessary." She looked at the girl and smiled faintly. She tried not to show fear but inside her heart was pounding.

"May I ask why?" Anid was not afraid of Saber and for this she was glad.

"Anid..I am..." Saber told her. "I need to look...presentable. Please, help me."Anid nodded and went to find robes. Saber took one more look in the mirror and left the room.

She was garbed in gold and crimson flowy dress, the king's personal favorite colors. Her hair was tied lightly with a crimson ribbon. Saber hoped this would appease the king, she never wore these colors. Now more than any other time would she need King Arthurs courage. She walked with her head high down the hallways, down to the throne room. The servants bowed with wonder in their eyes as she passed. She stopped at the grand doorway of the throne room. Her _husband_ the King sat on that room. She took a breath and motioned for the doors to open.

She lifted her eyes as the doors opened. A flash of crimson told her the king was alerted to her presence. She did not back down as Gilgamesh's gaze pierced hers. A smirk slowly found it's way upon his face. The officials with him stared, some in awe, some outrage. Gilgamesh lifted his hand and casually waved without leaving her eyes. The officials and servants knew this meant to leave, and so they did.

"Well, well, well. Such bravery, maybe folly, to gaze upon your king" He addressed her and slowly blinked. Saber breathed. "What do you want _Arturia_?" His smirk didn't waver.

"I have come with news, Oh _King_." Despite the slight waver, her tone was mocking. His brows furrowed slightly. He searched her features and took note of the color of her robes and dress. One brow rose in amusement. She looked good in his colors. His gaze rose to her face and found it was determined.

"And what is it? Need you have bothered me for a petty reason? That is punishable in death." He leisurely stoked the lion that sauntered to his side.

"I am not sure whether killing me would do you good." Saber saw his eyes flick to hers then back to the lion. This meant he was listening. He waited for her to continue. She took a breath. "I-I am carrying your child." She resisted the urge to look down. His eyes met hers upon hearing the news. The lion stared at her as well. He slowly rose.

"This is true?" His voice was quiet yet serious. His jesting was done.

"Y-yes. I would not lie." They stared at each other for a moment. He began to descend the stairs. She knew that if she lowered her gaze now, it would mean weakness. She would not allow herself to show emotion in front of him. He stopped before her. His face was the most gentle she had ever seen it. Her eyebrows nearly rose at the soft look on his face. He lifted his hand and touched her face. She nearly jumped at the near non-existant touch.

"Very well. You will be cared for. Be sure this child does not die. If it does, you will as well." She could not do it anymore. She lowered her gaze. She didn't know if he was serious or not, as he went to such lengths to her have submit, which still pained her greatly, but she was not risking it. She would have to go without training. For nine months.

"Y-yes. M'lord." The word scalded her tongue. He firmly lifted her face with his hand.

"Am I not your husband? Are you not my wife? Why do you not defy me? What has happened to the lioness?" She slapped his hand away on instinct. She could feel his smirk.

"Apologies, _Gilgamesh_." She spat. "I will keep the child alive to the best of my ability. Not for you, but for me. They will not become like you. I will make sure of it." She glared at him, nerves forgotten.

"Very well, have it your way. I have given you everything , yet you are so ungrateful." He laughed. "My precious treasure." He purred in her ear and she jerked back. "Wait for me my queen, I shall see you shortly." He turned and walked back up his throne. She hated being a queen. _What choice doI have?_ She turned and made her way back to her, _their_ chambers. This child. Her child. She would guard it with her life, even if it was _his_, she loved it. Saber rested her hand upon her abdomen. They would not be like their father.

**So? How were they? In Character? If you want me to write something specific, Review! Give me your prompts! This was floating around my head. I had to get rid of it. :D Bye!**


	3. Their Children

**This is a 'Part Two' to the story before this ("Unlike your Father") I did this upon request and because I already wanted to do something with GilxSaber kids. So enjoy!**

* * *

9 Months Pass...

"So, these are my children." Gilgamesh stood at the bedside, Arturia, panting, lay holding her son and daughter. Her son was quiet while her daughter yelled to her heart's content. "Anid, take them." He waved to the servant. Arturia could not bring herself to let them go, her heart yearned for them. _Her_ children. Gilgamesh looked at his tired queen. The birthing nearly killed her. She was pale, deathly pale, yet she pulled through. He smirked at the thought. His lioness could withstand anything.

"The people will not approve of the girl." He stated bluntly. Arturia turned her head to glare at him, though it was faint, as she was spent.

"The people can think what they want. She is _mine_ and I will keep her. How can you call her _girl_? She is, though I am loathe to admit, it _your_ daughter as well." Her voice nearly failed. She breathed in. He sat in thoughtful silence, merely watching Saber struggle to keep awake.

'You need rest. Sleep now." He rose from his crouching position.

"You can't order me..." She trailed off and fell asleep. He smiled gently and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I am your _king_, I can and will." He left the room.

* * *

Arturia woke hours later and immediately wished to see her children. Anid brought them to her. The girl in her left and the boy in her right. She smiled tenderly at the sight. She noticed the differences between the siblings. When the girl suckled, she was rough and had a firm grip, the boy was opposite. He seemed almost shy, which was strange considering the parent's personalities. Her musings were cut short when _he_ arrived. She glared at him.

"I see you're awake. I was gracious enough to postpone naming him until you woke." It seemed both Saber and her daughter were glaring.

"And you cannot even realize you have _two_ children, not one. Gracious indeed!" She snorted, though regretted it when the sleeping boy stirred.

"I have told you, females are not necessary. They make fine servants though." Saber glanced up sharply.

"I don't care! She is my daughter even if you don't want her! I will not allow my daughter to become a slave when she is royalty!" The little girl tugged sharply at her hair, as if sensing her discomfort.

"It seems the lioness has been roused." His grin was wicked and amused. He turned his gaze to the little blonde girl fisting her mother's hair, hard enough apparently to cause pain, as Saber winced. It seems he had another lioness in his hands, a strong spirited one. "Well, if you really want her, then name her, but do not expect me to treat her kindly." He had an amused smirk on his face.

"You refer to her as if she was an animal! You will not see her then!" Saber looked down at her daughter, a smile playing about her lips. "Anatu..." She whispered. Gilgamesh stared at the way she viewed her daughter. So, children made her soft. He noticed the girl's eyes were a light purple. Interesting.

"I will name the boy Ahimelek."He watched for her reaction. To his surprise she merely nodded.

"So be it. It's fair." He looked at the only woman to defy him, openly as well. She seemed a natural mother, though any who knew her would never guess it. She looked lovingly at her two children, _their_ children. A pang of jealousy tore through his chest and he nearly snorted. A father, envious of his _children_!

"I will go now, if I am needed, call for Anid." He turned and left. Arturia elevated her gaze only to see the billowing of his robes as he exited. She might have imagined it, but she was sure she saw a gentle look in his eyes as he looked upon _both_ of their children. Maybe being a father would somehow change him...? She knew better than to hope. She lowered her gaze to the now both sleeping children. "Anatu and Ahimelek...mine. My little cubs..." She rocked them slightly. Ahi had blue eyes and Ana had purple...at least they did not resemble him completely...

* * *

5 Years Pass...

The twins grew to be five years of age. Anatu was outgoing and stubborn, very stubborn. She would get her way any way she was able to. Ahimelek was the opposite. He was a quiet, thoughtful child. He was as descisive as his sister was not. He stood firm to his beliefs. He was not quick to anger like Ana though he had a terrible anger when provoked enough. He often sought revenge. Anatu yelled and screamed when something was not to her liking, Ahi was obediant, yet if you really looked, you would see in his blue eyes he was not happy. Ahi was an expert at masking emotion as Ana was portraying.

Not many people knew of Anatu's existence. She was kept out of the way by Gilgamesh's orders, much to Saber's anger. The people knew of Ahimelek, the heir to the throne. Gilgamesh claimed to dislike his daughter, though Saber knew he liked the girl's fiery spirit. It showed in his eyes. She smirked secretly whenever they interacted and his eyes lit up.

Now the little girl herself was running through the halls, golden hair flowing behind. She ran away from her mother and brother, disregarded her mother's warning. Anatu had heard much of the magnificent throne room, and she wished to see it. Her purple eyes were fiercely determined, they narrowed as the doors came into sight, only to disappear. She halted before she could collide with something. Something being the King Gilgamesh. She glared up as he glared down.

"M'lord, shall we rid you of the little beast?" A guard stepped up with his face down, as one did not gaze directly at the king. Gilgamesh glanced at the guard.

"No. I will deal with this." He looked at the tenacious little girl. He bent his knees to a crouch. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a cold voice.

"I wish to see the th-throne room." She answered. She struggled with pronunciation.

"Why did you come alone? Why did you leave your room? Did Arturia allow this?" He asked the last question with gritted teeth. That women would be the death of him.

"I came b'cause I wanted to. Mama doesn't know where I am." She smirked at him, it was eerily like to his own. So, little lioness has a will of her own. So very much like his Arturia.

"M'lord, is there a problem?" The damned guardsman.

"No, back to your duty mongrel, and don't question your king!" The guardsman bowed low and walked away. He took Ana roughly by her arm and nearly dragged her to where Arturia was reading to their son.

Upon hearing the door open Saber looked up from her place in the book to see a fuming Anatu stomp to her.

"Ana! Where did you go? I told you not to leave!" Saber stood and scolded her daughter immediately, not noticing Gilgamesh standing by the door.

"I wanted to see the thone room!" Ana yelled.

"Throne, Ana." Ahi stood and looked at his angry sister calmly. He walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Anatu nodded glumly and went to sulk.

"Thank you Ahi." Saber touched his shoulder gently and smiled. He just nodded and gestured to Gilgamesh.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly. Five years, she could tolerate him, at times even see him in a new light, but mostly they fought, especially over the twins.

"I came to tell you to control her, not to mention bring her back." Gil nodded towards Anatu as she looked on curiously. Saber noticed this and grabbed his arm, roughly leading him out of the room.

"Woman, unhand me! I am your king!" He gazed at her angrily. Saber smirked.

"Yes, and your wife." They stared at each other, an unspoken contest.

"Which means you must submit to me."

"No." She stated simply. He laughed.

"I love your undying spirit." He cupped her face. She glared at him but didn't resist. If five years taught her anything it was that she couldn't escape his advances, no matter how hard she tried.

"Yes, therefore you must deal with it. And Ana's." She smirked.

"That mongrel should learn her place." She smacked his hand away and glared.

"Than teach her to control herself, I can't do all the work! You complain but don't do anything!"

"You dare-!" He didn't finish, he knew she did and always would. In a way, Arturia kept him in place. He sighed. "Very well. If you so desire, I shall spend more time with...Ana." He gazed at her. Saber sighed knowing he expected something in return. He leaned in and kissed her firmly. She did not respond but did not resist.

"I will hold you to that." He smirked.

"I know you will. I must be off now. I shall see Ahimelek later..." At her reprimanding glare he continued. "and Ana. Goodbye, my Lioness." He kissed her hand before she snatched it away. He chuckled, she glared even harder. He turned and walked away, robes billowing about him. Saber sighed and leaned against the door, reflecting on the past five years. He did change. Well, not enough for anyone else to notice...but she did. He...softened. His hard exterior chiseled away bit by bit. Perhaps one day...they could learn to live without fighting. But Saber knew better than to hope. She chuckled a bit and entered the room with her children.

* * *

**So? How was it? I've been listening to Fate OSTs all day and the days before...but anyway the names:**

**Anatu- Pure, untainted**

**Ahimelek- Brother of a king**

**I chose them on purpose, they are Babylonian and well they sort of fit. Ana's was supposed to be ironic because she isn't a good child, and Ahi's was because of his introverted personality and Ana's extroverted personality (And Saber was a king, so why not her daughter, metaphorically). I hope they were in character-ish. Anyway Review! Give me prompts and ideas, if you want a continuation, tell me. So, bye! :D**


	4. Christmas Time!

**Hi! This is an AU story! I hope I kept them in character... but anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas. It has to be that time.

Saber sighed audibly while staring outside into the falling snow. She's never had time for Christmas before. Boistrous laughter brought her from her stupor. The servants had gotten together, she didn't know who to blame for that imbecilic idea, Oh, wait she was a week left until the day. The day being Christmas. More laughter made her turn her head to glance at the scene. Sprawled on the couches were Lancer, Rider, and Archer, each with a wine glass in hand, courtesy of Archer.

"'Ey Saber! Come have some drink!" Lancer called out to her. Yup, he was drunk. She guessed the only one still sober was Archer. Wine probably ran through his veins based on how often he drank it.

"Come on! Join is..." The moron couldn't even talk anymore. Words were slurred and...they were staring at her expectantly. Archer had a glint in his eye, it was quite unnerving. She shook her head.

"Yes Saber, do come and take part in pleasure." He smirked, he did. Saber glared at Archer.

"I'd rather stay in control of my senses, not get inebriated thanks." Archer really has been grating on her nerves the past months. His constant advances and attention were beginning to get to her. Archer sighed and shook his head.

"Ever the prudent one. Is it really so hard to relax once in a while?" He stretched out, reminding her of a lion.

"I'm going out." She stated simply. Archer had rented a multi-room penthouse for the holidays and invited some of the former servants. She stupidly agreed. Well...Irisviel was to blame... She put on a coat and slammed the door, causing even more laughter to erupt. She cringed and left. She still had to buy gifts, as was tradition. Even more annoying was the fact that Archer kept hinting he got her a gift, and her damn conscious wouldn't let her alone until she got him something back. She scowled as she drove her motorcycle around the city.

What on earth and heaven was she supposed to get him!? Rider was simple, some pants or a shirt perhaps? Lancer...she could find something. But _HIM_. What the heck do you get a king who has everything? A mirror perhaps? A small one so he could look at himself whenever. She smirked at that. But, then, she'd feel guilty. She saw a sign for Parking Garage ahead and turned. After having parked her vehicle, Saber walked out onto the street. Looking around at the swirling snow, she pulled her coat tighter.

'_Well, best get it over with.._' She sighed again. She found a game store and decided to check it out. Rider might enjoy something... She exited the store with a bag. She bought Rider a console and game, one he might enjoy.

'_Now, for Lancer_' What would Lancer like? She really didn't know that either. She ended up buying him an alarm clock, he tends to need one often. She looked around and bought something for Irisviel and Ilya in a clothing store...leaving _him_.

'_WHY is this so difficult!?_' Well, perhaps because he owned everything he needed, and wanted. Then she walked past a toy shop and glanced in the window. There. She found it. She stopped to stare at it, weighing the risks...would he like it? She didn't care what he did with it. She grinned, somewhat maliciously and entered.

She drove her motorcycle back to the building. Upon entering the room she stopped and listened for any movement. She heard nothing and entered. She was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Rider and Lancer. Both were sprawled on the couches, snoring. She snorted at the image and continued to walk not noticing Archer leaning on the doorway of his room, across from hers (Which she suspected was planned). She would have slammed the door had Archer not put his foot in between.

She sighed. "What?" He grinned and entered. She didn't even turn around, he frowned at that.

"Where've you been then?" She glanced at him, with a glare, over her shoulder.

"Why does it even matter?" She was cold and tired, oh, and hungry too.

"Well, you just vanished, so I was worried." She snorted.

"No, I said 'I'm going out', you were too busy drinking to notice. Besides why would you worry about me?" She put all her newly bought stuff away. She couldn't very well open it with this arrogant bastard in the room now could she?

"No matter, did you get me anything?" He leaned in and she pushed him back, huffing in annoyance.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replied sarcasticly.

"I asked didn't I?" His eyes were glowing with amusement and she realized she was acting as entertainment for the wretched man.

"Whatever." She pushed past him to draw a bath, for that is what she most wished for currently. She missed the disappointed look on his face.

"Is that it? No insults, no angry punches?" She almost laughed at his whiny tone.

"You sound as if you want me to do that." She turned abruptly and he nearly collided with her. Her face was mere inches away from his chest. She glared and stepped back.

"Well..." She smirked.

"Thought so. Go drink your wine, _king_." She said mockingly.

"I _am_ a king! Greater king than you as well!" Ah so wounded pride means arrogance flare. She shook her head and entered the extravagent bathroom. She shut the door in his face, not before laughing at the wounded expression he bore. She sank into the large tub filled with glorious warm water. Not long after, there was knocking at the door. Saber glared at it. She settled back, only to have more knocks sound. She sighed frustratedly.

"What!?" She yelled after it continued. No one said anything. There was only one person who could currently be standing outside the door, as Rider and Lancer were both sleeping. The knocking came in rythems now. She groaned and sluggishly got up, wrapped a towel around herself, and went to the door. She pulled it open abruptly, only to nearly be fallen on by Gil, who was leaning on it. She stepped back in time.

"What do you want?" She asked in a dangerously low voice. He swallowed and got up.

"On second thought...I'll ask-never mind." He reddened a bit and backed out, trying to keep his eyes from straying. Saber slammed the door a second time.

* * *

One week later, Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas, Lancer, Rider." Saber grinned at the two men. Rider laughed and hugged her. She laughed as well.

"And to you Turia." Lancer smirked as she glared at him.

"Don't I get one too?" Someone asked from behind her, directly behind her.

"No." She stepped away and looked up defiantly at Archer. He narrowed his eyes, then looked her over.

"How kind of you." She huffed and left the room. Upon entrace of her own room she found a little package on her bed. She peeked out the door and closed it. She unwrapped the package. Saber gasped at the contents.

"This is..." An adorable stuffed lion toy. HOW did he know her secret soft spot for cute things. She heard a snigger behind her and she wheeled around, the toy behind her back. Archer leaned against her door with a smirk upon his face.

"Yo-You get out!"

"Well at least tell me if it pleases you!" He yelled as she tried to force him out the door.

"Yes!" She shouted and slammed the door. She seemed to be doing that often these days... She saw her own gift to him lying in the corner. She picked it up and opened the door quickly. Seeing no one, she opened Archer's room and placed it at the door. Then she hurried out, to her own room, making sure she locked it.

Archer made his way to his own room. He just drank at least five or more glasses of wine with the other two. He had a headache. Upon passing Saber's room he contemplated bugging her. He sighed and decided of his own good will to leave her be. He entered his room and kicked something. Wait, what? He bent down to pick up a little box. He smirked. He knew who this was from. He unwrapped it carelessly and threw the paper on the floor. He was a king, he could do that!

"Ha!" He laughed at the gift. He was a bit creeped out, but hey, it was from Turia! He shook his head with a grin, placed the gift on the table and collapsed on his bed.

On the table stood a little box with a collecter's figure of Gilgamesh inside it. Hair spiked back and red eyes, dressed in full armour. It even came with a miniture pitcher and three goblets!

* * *

**I had to. I just had to give him that. :D It was difficult finding him a gift though. This was done on request, I hope it meets your standards! :) Anyway, Review! And, thank you to all my reviewers so far!**


	5. V-day Chocolates!

**Hi! This one is short yes. I hope you don't mind! :P This was not my idea! Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

"Arturia!" Saber looked up frustratedly from the book she was _trying_ to read. He was here. Again. She groaned and slammed the book angrily.

"What!?" She turned her head to a smirking Gilgamesh.

"Buy me chocolate."

"Wai-what?" Why in the world would she do that. "Do it yourself."

"No. I am a king, you do it for me. I demand it." He sat down regally across from her.

"Why in the world would I do that?" She huffed, annoyed.

"It's...what do they call it...oh yes! Valentines day or something of that caliber." Did her seriously not get what this day was about? She was planning on skipping today. All the pink and red was going to suffocate her.

"...Do you understand today at all?" She glared at the haughty king before her.

"Yes. It is a day for lovers is it not?" He stared at her with a glint in his eye.

"Yes..." She was worried that he was going to say-

"So go buy me chocolate. That's what they do." There you go. He said it.

"We are _not_ lovers or even friends. Leave." She tried to find her lost page with the intent of ignoring the arrogant bastard. Her resolve was threatening to break with every anguished sigh he breathed. Her brow began twitching. That was it.

"Fine! I'll get your damn chocolate!" She stood angrily and nearly stomped out the door. Archer grinned at the door as it slammed. Ha. His plan worked. He sighed contently and folded his arms behind his head.

Saber nearly threw up at the colors displayed in the store as she stood in line. She picked the first box she saw, which happened to be a red heart shaped one. She groaned inwardly. The stupid arrogant cur! She paid and went home. Upon entering she saw him sprawled on her couch with a smug smirk on his face as one eye looked at her. She growled at him and threw the box at him. He caught it. Of course he would!

"You took your time!" He called out to her as she entered her room.

"Your welcome!" She growled sarcastically. She slammed the door as soon as she heard him laugh.

A small, nearly non-existent part of her kind of enjoyed having him around...she didn't actually mind getting it for him...but she immediately burned, then stabbed that thought. Stupid Gilgamesh.

* * *

**So? Review! Please give me prompts and ideas! I will use them! Til next time! Oh yeah! Thanks to all my Reviewers so far!**


	6. For His Queen

**Hello! Here is another one! This idea was given to me by a reviewer! This is set after Tokiomi is dead. This is a somewhat indirect GilxSaber, though there should be a sequel! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you want!?" Irisviel yelled, backing against a tree. She knew her eagle wouldn't work against him again. Kirei and Berserker stood before her. His eyes were filled with cold fury and his blades were drawn. She saw Archer leaning against a tree nonchalantly.

"For you to die." He said casually lifting his bladed hands. She shrunk back even more. She was helpless and she didn't have the connection to Saber, Kiritsugu did. She closed her eyes as he threw a blade. She didn't feel anything though, rather heard a _whoosh_ and a clang of metal hitting metal. She opened her eyes in a flash. There he was, standing erect now, an expression of frustration and annoyance on his face.

"Wha-?"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kirei yelled to the golden armored man.

"Should I have to answer to you, mongrel?" He casually flicked his hand. Swords flew through the air, towards Kirei and Berserker. She saw his face. It was bored, but his eyes...constant intrusions to their home to visit Saber have taught her to read his eyes. They were furious. She shivered. What was he doing protecting her?

"I am your Master! The woman is to die! Gilgamesh! Stop this madness!" Kirei shook with anger and disbelief.

"I am a King, rabid dog! I have no master, nor can you command me." He walked over to stand in front of the frightened yet confused woman. He opened the gate and shot out more weapons, towards Berserker. Then the fight began. Swords flew, Irisviel covered her head. She closed her eyes and waited for her life to end suddenly. Her eyes flew open as someone grabbed her arm. She lifted her head to stare into the crimson eyes of Archer. She searched his face, his eyes. They were slightly worried and annoyed, though the annoyance was not directed towards her. He pulled her gently and she felt a strange sensation. She turned to see a blade flying straight to yelped and just as it was about to hit, they vanished in golden sparkles.

She stumbled as he pushed her away suddenly upon arrival. He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned his head slightly.

"What." It was a cold tone.

"Wh-why did you...save me?" She stepped closer, her silver hair blowing around her face.

Snow began to fall again.

"Why. Why indeed." He stood silently. A majestic golden figure in the midst of flowing white. He lifted his head to the sky. "I have seen Arturia's affection for you. You are a good friend to her. My lioness would not be happy to lose you, would she?"He turned his crimson gaze to her.

"N-no, I don't think so..."

"I have done this for My Queen. Don't over-think it." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" Iri yelled again. She clasped her hands together, a grin on her face.

"What now." He sighed and looked back.

"You don't seriously think you'll be welcome there now, do you?" She grinned, an idea in her head.

"I am a king. I shall command them."

"That wont work. If Kirei really is your master he could use a spell. You could stay here with us. The Einzburn Mansion is large enough." Her eyes glistened. He stood, thinking. Suddenly he morphed back into his casual clothing.

"Very well. As a king, I accept your invitation. Saber is here as well then?" He walked to her.

"Yes, she lives here as well." Irisviel couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"Good." He smirked.

"Irisviel! Why are yo-What is _he_ doing here?" Saber hissed, coming from the doorway.

"Saber! Archer saved me from Berserker and Kirei!" She ran to her friend. Saber looked suspiciously at the man before her.

"I see. Well, as a king I am indebted to you and offer you my gratitude." She bowed slightly, though she hated to. He chuckled, low.

"I accept it then." He lifted her hand to his lips and brushed her knuckles lightly with them. She cringed and snatched it back.

"Alright, you may go now." Saber stepped back, annoyed. He laughed.

"Actually..he's staying with us now...he won't be welcome back with them..I offered him a place here." Irisviel twirled her hair absentmindedly.

"Alrigh-Wait! What!?" Saber glared at the smirking man. This... was not going to end well.

**Well? I hope they weren't too OOC! Please review! Give me even more ideas! I will probably make a sequel to this. So, til next time!**


	7. Oh What a Week Part 1

** I am SO sorry! I got reviews saying I re uploaded the first chapter...That was a mistake! Hi! This took a while longer than expected! This may not be as well-written as the others...but oh well. This is Part One out of maybe three! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Saber! Gilgamesh!" Rin Tohsaka called out to the two kings. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes?" Saber asked calmly from the doorway.

"What is it now?" Another voice, annoyed came from behind Saber." Gilgamesh's golden head and crimson eyes, narrowed, appeared.

"I need you to help me." Rin stated cheerfully. Gilgamesh snorted.

"With what?" Saber stepped forward, always ready to aid someone. Rin took her hand without a word and guided her to a summoning circle.

"You, over here." Rin pointed at another circle, while looking at the golden king.

"You do not order me around, foolish cur." But nonetheless, he took his place. Saber glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She did not like the king. He was much too arrogant and demanding. She didn't think that's what a king should be like. "What is this anyway?" His bored tone asked.

"You'll see." Rin grabbed a tome, looking both of them in the eyes. Saber swallowed, she didn't like to be a practice subject, though nearly all of Rin's experiments worked. Rin started speaking. Saber didn't get the words, she wasn't a mage. Gilgamesh stood in silence, looking frustrated.

Suddenly a blue glow surrounded both kings, enveloping them in light. Rin started to grin as she spoke the words. Saber felt a strange tingling sensation, her eyes started to water. She closed them. Warmth spread through her body...and suddenly it stopped as soon as it started.

Upon opening her eyes, she noticed a few things. One, her chest was flat, two, her hair was short, three Gilgamesh...was a girl?

"What in the name of the gods!?" A screech cut through the otherwise silent room. Saber looked at Rin, who was attempting to hold a shocked laugh in. Saber looked at herself. She was still wearing her black suit...but it had warped to hold a male body..

Saber was a male now.

"I guess I can call you Arthur..." Rin now burst out laughing. Saber narrowed her eyes in fierce glare.

"_What_ is the meaning of this!?" Her-his voice was low and came out as a growl. She captured the female Gilgamesh's attention. Saber looked over the new king. Long blonde hair, crimson eyes..now he had a chest...not that that mattered at all, long legs exposed by her black pencil skirt. She wore the same clothing, but morphed for a female. She had to say..h-she was attractive. The new Gilgamesh stomped her foot.

"Turn us back at once!" It was strange hearing a higher-pitched voice rather then the low toned one that he usually used.

"I-i'm sorry! I cant! This spell wears off by time...It was a word or two that I read incorrectly..." Rin was still chuckling a bit. Saber sighed and rubbed her face with her now large hands.

"You mean to say _I_ must stay like _this_ for how long!?" Gilgamesh gestured to her new body.

"Yes, it should wear off in about a week.." Rin looked at the two angry faces and laughed nervously before briskly walking out of the room.

Saber heard a sigh and turned to look at the new Gil admiring her body.

"I suppose this'll have to do. I still look as glorious as before..." She looked at the new Saber and smirked. "And then of course I have _you_. You look as handsome a male as female..." She purred. Saber felt her cheeks warm. This was plain unusual. She could handle a male Gil...but what about a female one did this to her? Perhaps it was her male body and way of mind?

The female Gil stalked closer, Saber backed away.

"Get back Gilgamesh." She warned in a wavering voice. The woman laughed with a predatory glint in her eye.

"Gilgamesh...hmm, there must be a more feminine way to say it...how about Gillia?" She tapped her chin...it was a ridiculous name. "For now, yes." She grinned. "How about it _Arthur_?"

"It's ridiculous." He held his head high.

"Right. I don't particularly care." She turned her nose up. "As the male, it's your duty to escort the woman is it not? To buy them gifts and pamper them?" Gillia smirked at the shell-shocked expression on Arthur's face. It was fuming now.

"I will do no such thing! Go find another man to seduce!" She just called herself a man...this was way too normal _to be_ normal... Saber walked out of the room, only to have a female Gilgamesh latched on to her elbow. She was holding it with both hands.

"Take me, what do they call it...oh yes! Take me on a date Arthur!" Gillia looked up mischievously with a smirk. Saber knew there really was no way out. After all...a knight must fulfill his duties... and that includes chivalry towards women...even _this_ one... Saber rolled her eyes and looked up, praying it would last less than a week... Please?

* * *

**Gillia...well...it was just a random name that popped into my head! If you have a better one, by all means! Tell me and I'll edit it in. How was it? Not terrible I hope! It was just an idea. For any wondering why I don't reply...I read all of my reviews and love them! They make me incredibly happy! I don't reply either because you're a guest, or because I don't really have time. I am currently swamped with homework :'P Don't think I don't love you if I don't reply! Thank You to all of my wonderful reviewers! I'll be posting a similar message when I update 'Two Kings'! So, please review! (P.S. Give me ideas and prompts! :D)**


End file.
